mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Vorah
D'Vorah is a character introduced in Mortal Kombat X. As a female member of the Kytinn species, she lives in Outworld and serves as Kotal Kahn's first minister. About D'Vorah D'Vorah is a Kytinn, a species of colonial insects living inside humanoid bodies. Hailing from the Arnyek Islands, D'Vorah's realm was conquered by Shao Kahn and she chose to serve the emperor to avoid becoming a slave. Rising in political power, D'Vorah now serves Kotal Kahn as his second in command and closest advisor, assisting him in the civil war against Mileena. Appearance D'Vorah's physical appearance draws on several insect motifs. Her skin takes the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back. The back of her head is adorned with black markings and her lips are naturally black. On the heels of her feet are what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth are sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits. D'Vorah wears a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms, armored ringlets on her forearms, and armored shin guards. A single scarab-shaped piece of jewelry with a green centered gem rests around her neck. Combat characteristics Powers and Abilities D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects. She can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Her natural extra limbs give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. D'Vorah is also one of the few, if not the only character to have a regeneration factor as shown in the comics, she was able to reform from a swarm of insects after being torn in half by a possessed Reiko. Signature moves *'Spawning Puddle:' D'Vorah releases two streams of yellow resin from her hands onto the ground, summoning a puddle of it under her opponent to knock them over. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Spawning Pool, has D'Vorah create a larger puddle for more damage, recover from the attack much faster and allows D'Vorah to be very safe when blocked by the opponent. *'Forward/Backward' Air Throw: D'Vorah grabs her opponent while in mid-air, flips and then throws them back down. (MKX) *'Ovipositor Charge:' D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers from her side. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Ovipositor Rush and has armor on startup and strike the opponent twice as much for increased damage. *'Bug Blast:' D'Vorah summons a pincered insect on her arm and has it fire a blast of yellow resin at her opponent. The attack can be run-cancelled. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Double Bug Blast, has the insect fire two blasts of resin as well as allowing D'Vorah to be more safe when blocked by the opponent. **While in the Brood Mother Variation, D'Vorah may enhanced the attack a second time to fire a third blast that also allows D'Vorah to continue her current combo. The attack can only be enhanced a second time by using Double Bug Blast. (MKX - Brood Mother Variation) *'Krawler:' D'Vorah throws a large insect on the floor that charges into her opponent and explodes. (MKX - Brood Mother Variation) *'Wasp Grenade:' D'Vorah throws a red insect at her opponents face that leaves a small swarm of wasps around their face that quickly disperses. The attack can be run-cancelled. This replaces Bug Blast for the Swarm Queen variation. (MKX - Swarm Queen Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bug Bomb, which deals increased damage, activates and has D'Vorah recover much faster and now stuns the opponent, leaving them open for a free hit. D'Vorah is much more safe when this version is blocked by the opponent. *'Vortex Swarm:' D'Vorah releases a swarm of wasps from her hands into the floor that rise up under her opponent, knocking them into the air. This replaces Spawning Puddle for the Swarm Queen variation. (MKX - Swarm Queen Variation) **The enhanced version is called Infestation and has D'Vorah release a larger swarm to carry her enemy higher into the air at the cost of taking slightly longer to activate and recover from the attack. *'Bug Spray:' D'Vorah fires a green venomous resin from an insect on her arm. The attack can be held to greatly increase the attack's damage. The attack also re-stands the opponent. This replaces Bug Blast for the Venomous variation. (MKX - Venomous Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bug Burst and has D'Vorah fire a larger blast for increased damage and knocks the opponent away. *'Poison Ovipositor Charge:' D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers tipped in poison. This replaces Ovipositor Charge 'for the Venomous variation. (''MKX - Venomous Variation) **The enhanced version is called '''Poison Ovipositor Rush and has armor on startup and strike the opponent twice as much for increased damage. *'Venomous Attacks:' A passive bonus where D'Vorah's basic attacks, combos, throw and some specials are laced with poison, causing damage-over-time to the opponent. (MKX - Venomous Variation) *'X-Ray Move - Stick Around:' D'Vorah sends a swarm of wasps to lift her opponent in the air, then flies behind their back and uses her stingers to stab their spine and head, with the second one piercing all the way out their mouth and shattering the top row of their teeth. She then delivers a painful stomp on their spine, snapping it. Can be performed in the air. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' D'Vorah grabs her opponent, turns them around, then rapidly stabs her enemy with her stinger, impales their chest and lifts them, then grabs their face and slams them to the ground. (MKX) **In the Venomous variation, it now causes damage over time after she throws the opponent away. Fatalities * Bug Me: D'Vorah summons a swarm of wasps and sends them to pierce through the opponent's body from the chest and the back, leaving gaping holes. The wasps then fly toward the opponent's head, devouring all the flesh and leaving behind a bloody skull with the jaw falling apart. As the victim collapses on the floor, their skull falls apart and rolls off. D'Vorah then stomps on the skull, crushing it. (MKX) * Heart Broken: D'Vorah stabs her opponent through the chest and the head in a quick succession with her ovipositors, stabbing out the heart and the brain. She then withdraws her ovipositors and retrieves both the heart and the brain, and proceeds to smash them to pieces with a clap. This Fatality was also used during D'Vorah's chapter in Story Mode to kill Baraka. (MKX) * New Species: Swiftly, D'Vorah stabs the opponent in the shoulders using her ovipositors, instantly splitting them open and leaving the opponent in agonizing pain. After which, she grabs her opponent by the throat and releases masses of eggs, maggots and repulsive residue into her opponent's mouth. Thus, sending her opponent into shock as they begin to disturbingly twitch on the floor uncontrollably as green venom forms around their face. Four large pincers suddenly erupt out of her victims torso and lift themselves off the ground, a large insect reveals itself by splitting the opponents head open. (MK11) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Migraine:' D'Vorah performs an Ovipositor Charge with the final sting puncturing a hole in the opponent's head. (MKX) **D'Vorah must have over 50% health to perform. **Requires a button to be held. *'Brutality #2 - Fly Swatter:' D'Vorah performs a Backwards Air Throw which destroys the opponent's torso upon landing. (MKX) **Requires a number of hits to be performed before the attack, otherwise, the finisher will not be performed. *'Brutality #3 - Incubate:' D'Vorah performs her Throw, only this time instead of throwing them to the ground, she injects a larva into the opponent's heart. The larva then bursts out of the opponent's chest and flies away. (MKX - Brood Mother Variation) **Requires a number of Krawlers to be performed. *'Brutality #4 - Bug Zapper:' D'Vorah performs an Infestation which bisects the opponent while in the air. (MKX - Swarm Queen Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Acid Burn:' D'Vorah performs a Bug Spray that melts the flesh off her opponent's face. (MKX - Venomous Variation) **Requires a certain combo damage percentage during the match. **Must perform the entire spray. Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"This one serves Mileena no longer!"'' (defecting from Mileena's side in Story Mode) *''"This one will enjoy your death."'' (after defeating Mileena in Story Mode) *''"Kotal Kahn has always bargained with you fairly, Kano." (To Kano) *"The Emperor should not be concerned. Accident ahead. This one will clear it." (To Kotal Kahn) *"What did my Emperor see?" (To Kotal Kahn) *"They taste your flesh. Burrowing deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw at your innards."'' (To Johnny Cage after laying her insects inside his body) *''"First father, then daughter.... Will they taste the same?"'' (To Cassie Cage; her final line) *''"This one greets Lord Shinnok."'' (To Shinnok) *''"This one knew you would not stray far from the amulet."'' (To Mileena) *''"Neither was meant for you"'' (To Mileena) *''"Baraka is dead. Your last ally has left you."'' (To Mileena after killing Baraka in the Story Mode) *''"The Kytinn do prefer solitude. Which I will achieve momentarily."'' (To Tanya) *''"Now two Edenians will die." (To Rain and Tanya after defeating them) Trivia *D'Vorah's teeth seem to change and closely resemble human teeth when an X-Ray attack is performed on her. It is likely a design oversight by the developers. *D'Vorah's insectoid nature as one among many leads her to only refer to herself in the impersonal third person in speech: "this one" rather than "I". **This is true except when Tanya insults the Kytinn, to which D'Vorah replies "The Kytinn do prefer solitude, which ''I will achieve momentarily". *D'Vorah translates to "Bee" in Hebrew (דבורה). In a related Semitic language, Arabic, the word "daborah" (دبورة) translates to "female hornet." The word "dvorah" in Hebrew is also feminine. As a female given name, the name Dvora (English: Deborah) comes from the Book of Judges. Deborah was the fourth Judge of the Israelites, and the only female Judge mentioned in the Bible. *The name of D'Vorah's homeworld means 'shadow' in Hungarian (árnyék). *Before Mortal Kombat X was released, D'Vorah's blood was red. The color was changed to a dark shade of teal later, however. **This makes D'Vorah, as well as Cyber Sub-Zero and Blaze, one of the few characters to have a very rare blood color. In her case, it seems to be a result of her unique Kytinn physiology. *D'Vorah is the third female character with the ability to fly; the previous two being Sindel and Nitara. *D'Vorah is the only character in the Mortal Kombat X ''story mode whose quick-time event involves one of her Fatalities. *D'Vorah is the only playable character in the Story Mode to fight three NPCs in her chapter, fighting all the Outworld NPCs. This makes her the only character with this trait, along with fighting the most NPCs out of any character in the Story Mode. **She fights Baraka, Rain, and Tanya all in her chapter. ***The only NPC she does not fight is Sindel. *Early on in development for ''MKX, there was a character named "Mr. X" who was considered to be the final boss of the game, before Shinnok took on the role. Mr. X would later become D'Vorah. https://twitter.com/bcharred/status/601219700031299585 *In the mobile game, her Diamond card has the lowest power generation out of all the Diamond cards at 120%. *D'Vorah is one of the few characters with an airborne X-Ray attack, however she can perform the attack on the ground as well. She shares this trait with Kitana. *The Kombat Pack 2 reveal trailer shows D'Vorah just moments before executing Baraka, only for her to be startled by him vomiting blood followed by the Xenomorph chestburster. Errors * With the release of Mortal Kombat XL, there is a chance that D'Vorah's opponent will survive with 1% in a fight despite the announcer telling her to Finish Him/Her. This can only occur when applying her damage-over-time effects on her Venomous variation. ** Additionally, the screen will show the "Finish Him/Her" text, but D'Vorah's opponent will have fallen over, where she is unable to do a fatality or any damage to her opponent until the fatality timer runs out. * Similar to the Alien's Acidic variation, many of D'Vorah's attacks will inflict damage-over-time effects to her opponent. However, her combo list does not include the attacks that give this bonus like how the Alien's does. * The insects that float around D'Vorah in her Swarm Queen variation will occasionally fly through D'Vorah during a match. * When previewing D'Vorah's taunt in the Kollection, one can see her face clips into the insect when she licks it. Also her chin clips into her wrist as well during her taunt. ** Additionally, her head will clip through the right side of her hood in all her outfits if a variation with the hood is selected. *** Furthermore, one can see the insect clips through her wrist before crawling on her hand. References de:D'Vorah es:D'Vorah pt:D'Vorah ru:Ди'Вора Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters